


Haunted

by Gelsey



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His presence haunts her, even though he is far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008. Prompt - ghost.

He’s always here. At least, to me he is. Like a ghost, invisible to sight, but haunting me every time I slow down and allow myself to think.

I try not to think. Edward is good for that – I can be with him and everything else around me just disappears. My thoughts, luckily not readable to him, calm, and I can simply be who I always am with him.

I think Jasper might suspect that Jake’s presence stays with me, but he’s good at fooling Edward, inundating him with various emotions so that he doesn’t see everything in his thoughts. I also think Jasper understands. He only gives me this look and leaves me alone to miss the man who became my sun. Even though I adore Edward, love him beyond everything, there is that ache left inside where Jake had been such a big part of my life.

At least Edward doesn’t sense him, the ghost of my feelings for Jacob. He’s immersed in wedding plans and worries over the plans to change me. He has no time for ghosts, especially those of werewolves.


End file.
